Welcome to Neverland
by VampirePrincess86
Summary: Regina, Gold, Emma, David, Snow, and Hook travel to Neverland in search of Henry and Neal. A dear close friend of Regina's comes to her aid. Will the Evil Queen stay good or will she turn dark once again as she will do everything in her power to save her son?R&R. I own nothing, except for Regina's friend. lol
1. Welcome To Neverland

**Hello Hello, so, this has been in my head for a while since the season finale. lol this is my first OUAT fanfic...so let me know what you guys think and if i should continue or delete. :)**

* * *

Regina stood with her hands firmly on the side railing of Hooks boat as it slowly sailed to the shores of Neverland. _"I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be but I failed. Just know that I love you._" _Henry looked into his mother's eyes and responded with pure genuine truth. "I love you too." _It had been a long time since he had spoken those words to her. Ever since Snow had given him the book of fairy tales he had become cold with her. After all, who could really love The Evil Queen? She closed her eyes as a tear escaped and slowly made its way down her cheek. She was slow lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft foots steps slowly approaching her from behind.

"Regina" Snow called to her in a low soft voice. Regina Mills, the once powerful Evil Queen, the woman who had saved her life from a runaway horse, but most importantly the woman who she once called 'Mother', now stood in front of her, broken. She was ready to give up her life to save the lives of those she cursed into a land without magic and a land with no memory of who they really were. But most importantly, she was ready to give up her life to save her son. Snow approached Regina with caution. She placed her hands down on the railing next to where Regina had hers as if to steady herself from the rocking boat. They both stood there in silence. Neither said a single word. Minutes passed and it was Regina who broke the dead air.

"I'm sorry." Regina said as she turned her head slowly to look into the eyes of her step daughter.

Snow felt a gasp escape her lips as she was taken aback by the apology. She looked into Regina's eyes and saw the pain and sadness that she had carried with herself for years. Her walls were finally down allowing herself to feel. Before snow could react, she found her arms around Regina's waist and her head against her chest. She then felt Regina's arms wrap around her and her head leaning down on her own. Snow felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry too". Snow whispered through her tears.

David sat quietly watching the two women as they embraced each other. Words were not needed to express how they were feeling. No matter what happened between the two of them in the past, there was still love between the two. Even if neither of them wanted to admit it. They were still and always would be mother and daughter. Snow longed for the woman who saved her from the runaway horse and Regina longed for the same child she saved that day. He smiled to himself at the thought of their family now back together. He had his wife and his daughter and now his step mother to top it off. Now they only person they were missing is his grandson who was in all the same. Regina's son.

Regina, adopted Henry without knowing who he really was. She had raised him as her own for ten long years before Henry discovered the land of fairy tales. Deep down inside he knew that Regina love for her son was strong. It was something that he and snow could never deny. No matter how much they didn't want to believe I. As conflicted as he was about whether or not he should still love his mother, the Evil Queen, Henry did. Because no matter what she did in her past, she was still his mother, the woman who loved him, feed him, held him at night when he had nightmare. Every now and then, David would catch Henry looking at a picture of him and his mother. A picture that he secretly kept in his bag, thinking that nobody would notice. Countless times, he always reminded him, Emma, and Snow that Regina was his mom.

His eyes shifted from the two women who were now talking quietly among themselves to his daughter who was talking with Hook and Gold about where their next destination was. They had to have a plan once they reached the shores of Neverland. They needed to seek shelter, weapons, food. Even though they were well protected with Regina and Gold, they should still arm themselves. David looked down as his arms as the hair on his skin began to stand. He felt a slight surge of electricity in the hair. He looked around and noticed that everyone else felt the same. He stood up making his way to his wife who was pushed aside as Regina stood in front of her. All of their eyes now focused on the middle of the deck as a surge of electricity began to appear in the air. Then in a flash of light, it was all gone and standing in its place was a young woman, dressed in all white as her long black hair flowed in the wind behind her. Her skin was caramel color but what stood out most were her piercing blue eyes.

Regina was the first to react moving towards the young woman and then they embraced each other. A smile crept across of their faces as they pulled apart. "Regina" The younger woman said with a smile as she adjusted the collar of her white jacket.

"Kat." Regina said as she began to laugh.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go on the hunt to rescue your son alone?" Kat asked as she looked past Regina and straight at Snow. "Snow White, the last time I remember seeing you, you were yay high." She said as she held her hand out a little bit above her waist.

"Katherine." Snow greeted the woman. "It's nice to see you again. You haven't aged a day."

Kat smiled at Snow's comment. "Eh, it comes with being immortal. I see you got a taste of that while being trapped for 28 years in the curse." She winked at her before turning her eyes back to Regina. She sensed the sadness in her eyes.

Regina said as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears once more. "How did you know I was here?" She asked once she realized what was happening.

Kat looked around to the rest of the crew before returning her gaze to Regina. "I felt your presence. I've been keeping an eye on your ever sense you placed the curse on your world. Hoping that one day, you would find your heart again." Kat said as she pointed to Regina's chest. "Now, the blonde," She said as she turned to face Emma. "you must be Emma." She extended her hand to Emma.

Emma reached out and shook Kat's hand. "And you are?"

Kat ran her hand through her hair. "My name is Katherine. I'm a friend of Regina's."

Emma looked at her cautiously. "Which fairy tale character are you"

"Emma, my dear. Katherine here is not from the enchanted forest." Gold said as he approached the crowed. He circled Kat eyeing her. "Kat is what you would call a demi god."

"A demi god?" Emma asked in shock. Why was she shocked? Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. This shouldn't shock her.

"My father is Zeus himself and my mother a mortal. Lucky for me, I took to my dad's side." Kat said with a wink.

"Greek Mythology and fairy tales are one in the same. Stories, Miss. Swan." Regina said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Hook decided to break up this little reunion. "Well, if you are all done catching up with each other, shore approaches." Everyone turned their attention to the head of the ship and saw land approaching them. "Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

**Yay or nay? Reviews! :)**


	2. Love Again

**No reviews yet but i do have followers! ;) this chapter is focused on Regina's and Kat's past. **

* * *

Regina was lying on her side on her oversized bed inside her private bed chambers. Rarely did she ever sleep next her to husband. She had her legs curled up towards her stomach as she clutched onto her pillow letting the tears stream on her face. She couldn't remember how long she had been crying for. Today was the one month anniversary of Daniel's death. Her heart broke immediately when she woke up this morning to a man who wasn't Daniel. It was only a reminder of the life he lost so she could marry the king. Although she could never truly hate the king, he only wanted what was best for his daughter. He wanted to give her a mother again, a mother who loved his daughter as much as he did. Regina remembered the day she saved Snow's life. The little girl she pulled off the run away horse. That was the little girl she fell in love with. But snow couldn't keep one simple secret. There were times when Regina was reminded that Snow only told her mother about Daniel to save her from a loveless marriage. But if she had just kept her promise, Daniel would still be alive and they would be together.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the bed behind her shift and hand then head against her arm. The touch was gentle and no words had to be spoken for her to know who it was. Her best friend, Katherine was from another world, a world with gods and goddess. Kat was half mortal, her father Zeus and her mother a mortal woman. Regina took in a long deep breath and the sent that filled her nose confirmed that her theory of the identity of the person was true. Kat always smelled like jasmine. She said it was her favorite flower because it always reminded her of her mother. Whenever her mother would go to visit her, she would bring a jasmine plant from her native country of Thailand.

Regina turned to face her friend and allowed her to be pulled into her arms as she continued to cry. "It's okay, I'm here." Kat said as she held Regina tightly. "It's okay to cry." She whispered to her softly.

"I failed him." Regina's whisper was barely heard. "I couldn't protect him."

Kat wasn't there that night Cora had killed Daniel, but she remembers the intense pain she felt coming from her friend. That was what brought her to the barn that night. They had met each other around the age of ten and over the past nine years, they had developed a strong connection with each other, one that would be sense with either worlds. When Kat found out about what Cora had done, she wanted to confront the woman. But for Regina's sake she did not. It was not only a year before that night that Kat and Cora had the showdown.

_Kat stood with her feet firmly on the ground and he head held high. She wasn't afraid of a sorcerous. She was half god for crying out loud. He held her hands out to her side and she made eye contact with the evil woman. "Do you have any idea about what you are doing to your daughter?" She said with furry in her voice. She could see Regina watching her intensely from where she laid on the ground after her mother had magically attacked her. Her father instantly by her side, but what Cora didn't realize was that Kat was at Regina's side, hiding in plain sight. Regina could see the rage forming in Kat's eyes, her bright blue eyes now began to grow brighter as electricity began to lace itself around her fingers. _

_Cora formed a ball of fire in her hand as she stood in front of Kat showing no fear. "This is none of your business, child." Cora laughed. "You're no match for me, child."_

"_I am half god you wretched old woman." Kat said as she began to play with the electricity laced itself around her fingers. "Regina is my best friend, she is my business. What kind of mother are you? You have no love for your daughter. You claim that her wellbeing is in your best interest when all you do is criticize her, control her life, and abuse her. You don't know what love is. Stop trying to live your life through her." And with that, Cora through the fireball at Kat but she caught it with a mere flick of her wrist. "Interesting." Kat said as she examined the ball of fire. She closed her hand and the ball disappeared. She raised her hand to the sky and thunder began to sound loudly. She pointed towards Cora and lightning struck Cora straight in the chest. She flew about twenty feet from where she stood. _

_Kat started to walk towards the woman who was slowly getting off the ground until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to look and was met with Regina's face. "Please, don't. As much as I hate her, she still is my mother." _

"You did what you could, Regina. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that." Kat said as she placed a hand on Regina's head. "Do you remember that day I attacked your mother?" She felt Regina nod her head. "You stopped me from killing her because in your exact words, 'as much as I hate her, she still is my mother'. Forgiveness, my dear, It will make you feel better. All of your hatred towards Snow will not bring Daniel back. It will only make your heart old and turn it black as coal. The Regina I know, the Regina who is my best friend and sister, is capable of pure true love. You are a strong woman. Believe it or not, I look up to you. Open your heart again but most importantly, love again."

* * *

**Sorry its short. Im sleep. So... what cha think?**


End file.
